


Just One More

by monsterpreg (CitiesOfThePlain)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Glory Hole, Group Sex, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, POV Second Person, Slime, Soft Vore, Stuffing, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, but it's just a slime tho, idek what else, lots of semen, mild asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitiesOfThePlain/pseuds/monsterpreg
Summary: In the middle of nowhere, there’s a disreputable bar, frequented by monsters and infamous for its glory hole- where willing humans can offer themselves up for use by the monster patrons.





	Just One More

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr ages ago (aka pre-purge), and I'm only just now getting around to posting it here, since my tumblr is now defunct. Enjoy!

You wish you hadn’t taken the stupid dare. You supposed you could still back out, but as you looked back at your friends, crowded around a small table in a corner of this seedy bar, you steeled your resolve. They were all laughing as you reluctantly approached the barkeep, their smug, expectant faces all waiting for you to panic and flee back to safety. 

You only had to suck off one anonymous monster through the pub’s infamous glory hole in order to keep your pride intact and show your friends you weren’t afraid. Some of the monsters who apparently frequented the bar had already been lurking around by the far wall, grumbling that there didn’t seem to be any adventurous souls manning the glory hole this evening. You’d get your stunt over with in no time. And now was probably the best time to do it. It was a Tuesday evening and most of the monsters milling around at the moment seemed fairly innocuous. Who knew what you might have to service if it had been a rowdy Friday night crowd instead?

The grizzly old human barkeep had angry scars covering half his face, apparently from a set of monstrous claws, and he stared at you with his one good eye as you approached. He didn’t pause in his task of drying glasses with a dingy old rag as you walked up and stopped across the bar from him. He just gave a grunt of acknowledgement and waited for you to speak.

“Uh…” Your voice seemed to desert you for a moment, and your face flushed in embarrassment at what you were about to ask. You licked your lips nervously and leaned in close, hoping you wouldn’t have to raise your voice. “I wanted to see if I could… uh… work the glory hole, just for a few-“

“The glory hole?” The barkeep repeated roughly and several of the monsters swiveled their heads around in interest. Your cheeks flamed, and you could hear your friends laughing in their corner. The barkeep set down the glass he was drying and threw the towel over his shoulder. “Sure, I’ll let you in.” 

You followed the bartender to the end of the bar, where he led you through a swinging door to the back room. A few feet to your right, there was another door, and he took out a key to unlock it. It opened into a long, narrow room inside the wall that formed the partition between the two halves of the bar. Halfway along the narrow room, there was a hole in each side, directly opposite each other. The floor was bare plywood, stained with the bodily fluids of who knows how many of the bar’s previous patrons. This was it. This was what this monster bar in the middle of nowhere was known for. Staring into the room, you felt hopelessly out of your depth. This was something for sex-crazed deviants, you thought; not for a normal guy like you. But here you were, because you had agreed to a stupid dare and were too proud to back out. 

As you began to step inside, the barkeep grabbed your arm. “Clothes off out here.”

You frowned, your misgivings about this whole idea growing by the moment. “Clothes off? Why? I’m, uh… only going to suck one.” 

The barkeep laughed. “Just one, eh? Must be your first time. Well, it can get messy with monsters, so take off your clothes out here. Easier to clean up, especially if ‘just one’ turns into ‘maybe just one more,’ a few times.”

You knew that you weren’t one of those people who got addicted to monsters and couldn’t control themselves, but you weren’t going to argue with the barkeep about his rules. Obediently, you kicked off your shoes and socks, pulled off your t-shirt and jeans, and dropped your boxer-briefs. You folded everything neatly and lay it on a chair next to the door, overly conscious of the barkeep staring at you as you undressed. Taking a deep breath to steel yourself, you stepped through the door into the narrow space beyond. For once, you were glad to be quite a bit smaller and slimmer than most of your friends. The space was cramped even for you. If you were a bigger guy, it would be impossible for you to be in here comfortably.

“I’m keepin’ this door unlocked,” the barkeep told you as he started to swing it shut. “So you can come right on out after your ‘just one.’” You could hear him chuckling to himself as the door clicked shut and you were left alone. 

You knelt on the hard floor between the two glory holes, and glanced through each one. One of them, of course, looked out on the room you had just come from. You could see the barkeep making his way back behind the bar, and the patrons, all monsters except for your friends in the corner, enjoying their drinks. Turning to look through the other hole, you saw a room with billiard tables and some dart boards, currently occupied by only a couple of slimy reptilian creatures shooting pool.

After a couple of minutes, the sparse light from the hole in the main room dimmed as someone stepped up to the wall. This was it, you thought. You were about to suck a monster cock. And then you would be finished with this stupid dare and could get out of here. 

A half-erect, slimy, tapered penis slid through the hole, dangling in front of your face. You must have stared for a few seconds too long, because its owner shook it at you impatiently. Nervously, you leaned forward and licked along the length of it. It wasn’t too bad. The slime was a bit tangy on your tongue and made your mouth tingle, but at least it didn’t taste foul. You could do this. You licked at it a few more times as it twitched and extended to full hardness, your apprehension increasing as the cock in front of your face grew. You’d only dealt with human penises before, and none of them were as big as this. You felt awkward as you took the tapered end into your mouth and you heard a muffled groan on the other side of the wall. You had no idea what your partner even looked like and you were bobbing your head on the end of his cock. And your friends were in the corner, knowing that this creature was moaning because you were sucking him off. 

Awkward as the thought was, it was a bit exciting. Your own cock was starting to get hard, but you couldn’t really spare any attention for it right now. You curled your hand around the thick shaft protruding through the hole and pumped it as you bobbed your head, letting your spit lubricate the way. The monster was evidently rocking his hips against the wall, judging by the way its cock began to thrust shallowly in your mouth, and you started trying to take it deeper. It widened from the tapered tip as you forced your mouth further down the shaft, until your lips were stretched around it and half of it was poking down the back of your throat every time you took it in. You could feel your own saliva running down your chin, and your tiny room was filled with the wet sounds of your mouth sliding eagerly up and down the monster’s slick length.

It got easier as you settled into a rhythm, and soon you found that you were rather enjoying yourself as you worked your anonymous partner with your mouth and hand. Judging from the muffled sounds of pleasure coming from the other side of the wall, the monster was enjoying himself too, so you must be doing all right for your first time. You let yourself relax and moan around the creature’s dick as you took it into the back of your throat, savoring the novel sensation of it against your tongue. 

After several minutes, the monster pulled back suddenly, and you grunted in surprise as its cock popped out of your mouth. Just as you leaned in to swallow it back down, a spurt of thick, viscous semen shot from the narrow tip and splashed against your face and into your open mouth. You continued pumping the shaft with your fist, milking it, letting spurt after spurt land in your hair, on your face, on your neck and torso. The barkeep was right; this did get messy. 

As soon as the monster finished, its cock was gone from the hole, and you were alone, covered in come and panting for breath. The dare had been easy, really. It had only taken a few minutes. Sure, it was embarrassing for your friends to know that you had sucked an anonymous monster’s cock and let it come all over you, but it was better than the embarrassment of chickening out. Now all you had to do was go find something to wipe yourself off with, get dressed, and go back to the front room.

Before you could get to your feet, another cock stuffed itself through the hole. Whatever was on the other side of the wall, its dick looked somewhat canine, the base already beginning to swell with the promise of a substantial knot. You didn’t have to suck it, of course, but it was there now, and you’d already had one patron make a mess of you. And it might be awkward to walk out now, and have the… creature realize you had turned him down after he offered his dick through the hole. Did it really matter if you just sucked one more? 

You leaned forward as if on autopilot, almost before the thought had finished in your mind, and wrapped your lips around the waiting cock. It was thick and hot sliding past your lips and along your tongue, and you took it deep right away, gagging on it at first until you became accustomed to its length. It made you salivate, even more than the previous cock. You would be embarrassed at how greedily you were slurping at it, if there had been anyone to see you, but alone in this tiny room there was nothing to worry about except the dick you were servicing. 

It took some effort to get the entire cock down your throat, and you were working up a sweat in your cramped space by the time you found your lips stretching around your customer’s half-formed knot. You weren’t sure why you were so desperate to take the creature’s full length, but you determinedly worked your way inch by inch until your mouth was pressed directly against the opening in the wall and the creature on the other side was forcefully fucking your throat. You caught yourself moaning every time it withdrew, only to have the sound cut short when the monster’s dick plunged down your throat again. 

As your partner’s thrusts sped up, you could hear him growling just beyond the wall, and he howled as his knot popped into your mouth and swelled, trapping his shaft down your throat. You swallowed frantically as he began to come, panic rising as you struggled to breathe with his cock down your throat. You began to feel lightheaded, but your attempts to pull away were futile; the fat knot had swelled too large for you to pull your mouth back off of it. As darkness crept in around the edge of your vision, you were vaguely aware of your belly tightening and distending from the copious amounts of semen pumping into your belly. 

You were afraid you might lose consciousness before the knot went down. Behind you, though, you realized someone was impatiently thumping heavy, clawed fingers on the edge of the other glory hole, demanding your services. The lack of oxygen was making it hard for you to think, and you were at a loss as to how to deal with multiple creatures wanting your attention at the same time. With your mouth occupied and currently trapped in place, you couldn’t even look to see what kind of monster awaited you, and without thinking, you pushed up from your knees and presented your unprepared ass to the hole behind you. A moment later, a slippery, barbed cock forced itself into your ass to the hilt. If your mouth hadn’t been stuffed, you would have screamed, but as it was, all you could do was let the creature slam into you as you felt your eyes begin to roll back in your head. 

When you opened your eyes, you realized you must have actually blacked out for a moment, because the knot in your mouth was gone and you were gulping air. Mingled drool and semen were running from your open mouth, dripping down to pool on the floor beneath the hole in front of you. And you were crying out every time the barbed dick behind you dragged out of your ass and then pounded back in. Too late, you realized that you were practically shouting right through the glory hole, and that everyone in the main room of the bar knew you had given up your ass to someone… or, more accurately, something in the billiard room. Everyone knew, including your friends. 

And to make matters worse, your own cock was rock hard and leaking. Sucking a couple of monster dicks had gotten you hard, but the monstrous dick in your ass, barbs and all, had made you desperate to come. You were mortified at the situation you had gotten yourself into, but in spite of your shame, you reached down past your bloated, come-filled belly and began urgently jacking yourself off. You were so close already, and it only took a few strokes for you to orgasm, shouting your pleasure out into the din of the bar’s main room as you painted the floor beneath you with ribbons of come.

The squeezing of your ass around the creature’s cock as you orgasmed was enough to push the monster behind you over the edge, and for the third time that night you felt yourself being flooded with hot monster semen. You groaned as your already tight abdomen seemed to distend further, and then the barbed cock pulled out of you and you felt a rush of fluid running down your thighs and splashing on the floor. 

You were afraid to reach back and inspect your abused hole for damage, so you let yourself be distracted by the choice that currently presented itself to you. A deep purple tentacle was wriggling its way through the opening in front of you. You could suck it or you could leave. You knew that at this point, you should limp out of this room, put your clothes on, and go face your friends. The tentacle’s tip was tracing over your swollen bottom lip, teasing. Reflexively, your lips parted and the tentacle slowly pushed its way into your mouth. You didn’t bother trying to pull away once it was in, telling yourself that the decision had been made for you, and it was only one more. You just started sucking at it as best you could while it repeatedly slithered down your throat and then withdrew. It set an unpredictable rhythm as it worked itself ever deeper down your throat on each thrust, seemingly attempting to reach all the way to your stomach. You gulped a breath each time it withdrew far enough, and then allowed it to stuff you full once more. 

Having forgotten that your ass was still accessible at the other hole, it took you buy surprise when something slithered against your raw entrance, pressing insistently into your body. As it squirmed inside of you and continued to move deeper into your bowels, you realized it was another tentacle. Two tentacle creatures were using you simultaneously; they had probably planned it that way. They both slowly drove into you, beginning to match each other’s erratic slithering rhythm. Within minutes, you realized that with your mouth pressed against the hole in front of you, your ass pressed against the hole behind you, and one tentacle plunging into your stomach and the other one buried deep in your intestines, you were effectively skewered by the two monsters. 

Soon, a second tentacle began to slide into your mouth, its thrusts alternating with the first tentacle. You gave up trying to suck them as they moved, and just relaxed your throat and let them use you. When a second tentacle slid into your ass, it didn’t even surprise you, but then a third began trying to fit in alongside it, and then a fourth, stretching you obscenely. 

And then, without warning, all of the tentacles impaling your relaxed body began to pump something into you. Many somethings. You could see the bulges making their way along the tentacles that were working your mouth. You could feel the little bulges depositing inside of you, in your already full stomach and deep inside of your bowels. You tried to groan around the tentacles in your mouth as your belly began to feel more and more stretched. Horrified, you cradled your belly in your hands, feeling it distend and grow. The two tentacles in your mouth withdrew, leaving you moaning through the glory hole until two more entered and slid down your throat, depositing even more tiny bulges into your stomach. When all of the tentacles finally withdrew, you felt full to bursting.

The tentacle monsters left you in a bit of a daze, unable to think clearly about anything, so it didn’t occur to you that now would be a good time to make your exit, or at least to pull your mouth back from its position directly at the opening in front of you. When a massive, scaly penis thrust itself through the hole and directly into your mouth, all you could do was whimper as it stretched your lips around it and forced itself into your throat. Whatever creature it was attached to was doing most of the work for you, its hips bucking against the wall and shaking your little room as it fucked your throat. You didn’t want more come in your heavy belly, so when you felt the scaly dick begin to twitch and swell, you tried to pull back, but your reflexes were sluggish and you weren’t fast enough. You ended up swallowing down half of the monster’s immense load, groaning as it settled in your belly with all of the semen and eggs already inside of you. The rest of it splashed in your face, a hot, black substance that stuck to your face like tar. 

As soon as the scaly dick was gone, a creature with two penises stepped up to the wall, shoving both large, dusky red cocks through the hole. You immediately sucked one into your mouth, taking it in all the way to the base with ease now that you had deep-throated so many. You pumped the second one with your hand while you sucked the first, and then switched, sliding your mouth down the second one while you stroked the wet shaft of the one that had just been in your mouth. Just as you were trying to fit both thick cockheads into your mouth together, something huge nudged at your ass through the hole behind you and began pushing slowly and determinedly into your ass. As it started fucking you, you were certain it was the scaly cock you had just sucked, already back for a second round. You drooled over the two dicks in your mouth as you moaned and whimpered about the huge intrusion in your ass, but managed to keep bobbing your head on them without interruption. Aside from the fact that there were two, these were the most human-like cocks you had taken all night, so you didn’t think they could come that much, and you didn’t bother trying to pull back when you felt the telltale swelling in your mouth. Their human qualities were deceptive, though, and when they came, their twin loads were seemingly endless. You struggled to swallow it all down, letting semen overflow your mouth and run down your face. 

The double dicks withdrew, leaving you moaning and whining as the huge scaly cock pounded into you from behind. Whatever it belonged to was still thrusting hard enough against the wall to make the room shake, even though this was its second time fucking you in such a short period of time. You noticed that at some point, you had gotten hard again, and your dick was poking up against the underside of your stretched, swollen belly. You couldn’t see it any longer past your stomach, but you could feel it. Cradling your belly with one hand, you reached down to stroke yourself with the other, in time with the pounding thrusts from the monster fucking you. Before you could come, though, the thrusting inside of you grew erratic and the monster unleashed another hot, tarry load into you, leaving your belly aching and round under your hand. 

Your belly was now so big and painful that your erection began to flag and you gave up stroking yourself in favor of running your hands over the taut round dome of your belly, trying to soothe the ache that now had tears running down your cheeks. You definitely shouldn’t take another load, you thought, as what could only be described as a horse cock began to slide in through the hole in front of you and you opened your mouth to accept it. You would just suck it, you told yourself, and not let it come down your throat. Before you could get your lips all the way around the thick, blunt head of it, another one just like it was pressing in behind you without much resistance. As they pressed into you from both ends simultaneously, you let the pair of long, heavy cocks bottom out inside of you, and you felt well and truly skewered for the second time this evening. Cradling your heavy, sloshing belly as it swayed beneath you, you pressed your face hard against the hole in front of you, and your ass firmly against the hole behind you, and gave yourself over to the horse cocks having their way with you. 

After the horse cocks came inside of you and pulled out of you, leaving your belly even more painfully full and both your mouth and your ass leaking with the excess semen, something uncomfortably long and rigid forced itself unceremoniously up into your intestines. You gave an undignified yelp as it poked up into you, but it didn’t exactly start fucking you. You felt it suddenly grow wider at your rim, and then something popped inside of you. You were so dazed and mindless that it took you longer than it should have to realize it was pumping eggs into you. You groaned as it filled you, tears streaming freely down your face now as you felt your belly stretching still further under your trembling hands. As soon as the ovipositor pulled out, another forced its way in, adding its own eggs to everything already inside of you. Ovipositor after ovipositor jabbed itself ruthlessly into your body, dumping its eggs and then withdrawing to make way for another member of the swarm. You knew everyone in the main room could hear you openly sobbing now from the distressing ache of your continuously stretching belly, especially since the barkeep had called last call and the crowd had started to thin out. 

Despite the agony of the ovipositors stuffing you beyond your limits, adding what must be hundreds of eggs to your already full body, your erection had recovered and the constant stimulation had your dick throbbing. You tried to reach down to stroke yourself again, only to realize that the night’s activities had left you so huge with semen and eggs that you could no longer reach your own cock. 

Your pained, desperate sobbing was cut off by some sort of slime creature beginning to ooze through the hole in front of you. You weren’t sure what to do with it. It seemed completely amorphous, not at all like a hard cock that you could suck. Maybe you were supposed to lick it? You opened your mouth hesitantly, only to have the slime begin pressing itself past your lips and into your mouth. You jerked backwards in alarm, but the slime just stretched from the hole to your mouth, still pushing itself inexorably forward. It started to creep down your throat as you frantically shook your head and grabbed at the creature with your hands, trying to pull it back out of your mouth. But your fingers just sank into the slime, unable to get a grip on the creature’s shapeless body. If you could call it a body. Wide-eyed and panicked, you had no choice but to let it force itself down your throat, until it finally reached your stuffed, overtaxed stomach. You squeezed your eyes shut as your stomach cramped and spasmed, your body being repurposed as a home for the slime creature. The entire slime having stuffed itself down your throat, you braced your shaking hands against the wall in front of you and gasped for breath. It felt like you could no longer expand your lungs enough; everything in your belly was taking up too much room. 

Over the sound of you panting for breath, you heard the clop of heavy hooves stomping up to the wall behind you. You could see through the hole in front of you that most of the patrons had cleared out, leaving only your friends in the corner, who seemed unbothered by your continued absence. Behind you, the heavy hoofbeats stopped, and you heard the monster fumbling to shove its cock through the hole and into your ass. After a few moments, you realized what the problem was. The monster’s cock was too thick to fit through the opening. 

You heard the creature stamp a hoof in frustration, and then you felt two thick fingers prodding into your loosened, come-filled hole. You moaned and squirmed on the beast’s broad, rough digits, attempting to angle them toward your prostate in hope of some relief for your own urgent erection. The creature seemed to intentionally avoid your prostate, though, leaving you needy and whining. 

Soon, the monster tired of fingering you, and its hand withdrew. You thought it might give up, but instead of walking away, you felt it suddenly grip the edges of the glory hole and crumble a large chunk of the wall in its strong hands. You looked over your shoulder, wide-eyed in shock, at the part of the monster you could see through the now much larger hole. The sight that greeted you was a heavily muscled human abdomen, massive hands, dark-furred muscular hips, and a ridged cock the length of your forearm and bigger around than your fist. 

Before you could make your fuzzy brain comprehend the sheer size of the hulking creature’s prick that you were still offering yourself up to, the monster reached its hands through the widened hole and grabbed your hips, holding you firmly in place as it lined up with your ass and thrust inside. You screamed hoarsely at the intrusion, and through the hole in front of you, you could see your friends looking over toward your wall and laughing. The cock in your ass shoved deep inside of you, each ridge catching on your rim before popping inside and rubbing along your loosened inner walls. You could feel the head of the thing’s cock stirring up the load of eggs that had been stuffed into you earlier in the evening, and when you placed a hand on your gravid belly, you could feel the movement of everything inside of you. 

The creature behind you huffed and snorted as its full length finally entered you and its furry hips slapped against your ass. Its fingers were bruising your hips with its punishing grip, and you thought its thrusting cock would split you in two, that it had probably torn you already, but you didn’t struggle. You stared out on the main room with glazed eyes, your mouth slack and drooling with pleasure, no longer registering your friends’ mirth at your loud moaning. Cradling your heavy belly, you allowed yourself to be ruthlessly used, accepting that this creature would fill your body with its young. It would breed you as all of the other monsters had bred you, heedless of how excruciatingly full they had already left you. The realization was enough to make you come for the second time tonight, crying out and painting the underside of your belly with your release. 

Exhausted from all of your exertions and your two orgasms, you felt like your legs would buckle under you if it weren’t for your partner’s huge hands holding your hips in place and his enormous cock impaling you. The monster’s thrusts inside of you were growing faster and less controlled, and you scrambled to brace yourself against the front wall. Your fingers fruitlessly sought purchase against the rough wood, your belly jolting and swaying heavily beneath you as the monster plunged into you over and over. With one last brutal thrust and a triumphant roar, the creature buried itself completely inside of you, coming until you were full to overflowing and you could feel the semen leaking out around the huge, softening cock. 

Without warning, the monster pulled out of you, your ass making an obscene wet squelching sound as it went. Your legs immediately gave out and you collapsed to your knees, listening to the retreating sound of hooves in the now quiet bar. After a few moments, you shuffled toward the door on your hands and knees, whimpering in shame as come leaked from between your legs, leaving a trail behind you. 

Outside of the tiny room, you found the chair with your clothes, and were able to use the back of the chair to pull yourself unsteadily to your feet. Your immense belly left you off balance, and you discovered it was impossible to reach past it to try to pull your underwear and jeans back on. Even if you could get them on, there was no way you would even come close to being able to button your jeans. In the end, you just gathered your discarded clothes and shuffled out to the front room, flushed with humiliation. 

“Thought you were just gonna suck one.” The barkeep’s one good eye was filled with contempt as he eyed your belly pointedly. 

In the corner, your friends suddenly fell silent at their table, staring at your come-covered, misshapen body with a mixture of amazement and disgust. “Jesus Christ,” one of them taunted, breaking the awkward silence. “Are you pregnant?”

You licked your swollen, come-encrusted lips and ran a hand absently over the tender, stretched skin of your giant belly. Closing your eyes in embarrassment, you answered haltingly, “I- I think maybe… I think so.”

“With what?” another one of your friends piped up. His voice held and unmistakable note of derision. 

You felt tears of mortification pricking at the corners of your eyes, and you swallowed hard as you dropped your gaze to the floor. When you answered, your shame-laden voice was barely more than a whisper. “I don’t know.”


End file.
